WHAT IF: A GAME
by OrangeStop
Summary: A normal dude god decided to kill off (with a stick) has been granted the powers of The Gamer, what will he do now that- oh damn it, he's turned cheats on! Naruto/The Gamer crossover (kinda). [Discontinued]
1. WHAT IF: START NEW GAME

_:_ _ **THE GAMER: WHAT IF**_ _:_

-START NEW GAME-

:Chapter 1:

I hate this, I fucking hate this, you want to know why? Because I'm currently busy, _fucking_ choking, on a _damn stick._ A _fucking_ stick. Do you know how? Was I sucking on it? Or biting it? Do I have a choke fetish? Or am I that stupid? Of course not!

And I'm choking on a stick, which is _embarrassing_ because my _genius friend_ decided it was a _good idea_ to throw it at me, which wouldn't have been bad anyways if my _luck_ wasn't _shit_ and it was thrown in my mouth while I was talking.

And that led to my current state of being after he decided to also, _ditch me,_ fucking _bastard._

So now what, try to pull it out? Oh no no no, baaad idea, it'd just get sent down even further.

Aaaaand _ow_ , my lungs are starting to _fucking burn_.

Shite...

* * *

 _[Welcome to the 'If it was' game, where you will be answering 'what if's' to progress your story. All of the answers you choose affect your story differently, and lead to different endings, ]_

 _[_ _Start new game_ _]_

 _[_ _Continue_ _]_

 _[_ _Load save file_ _]_

 _[Options]_

 _[_ _Help_ _]_

 _'What? I... what?'_ There was a blue box, it was somewhat slanted, so that the lower part was closer to my body than the upper part. _'Is this some sort of... mistake, maybe?'_ Another blue box appeared above the first, it had some more text.

 _[To navigate the menu, tap any of the words listed in front of you.]_

I pressed on _[_ _Help_ _]_.

 _ **[**_ _ **Help**_ _ **]**_

 _-Unavailable-_

 _[_ _Back_ _]_

Goddammit, why the _fuck_ would you have help if it was unavailable? Dammit! I press _[_ _Back_ _],_ maybe I should check options now? Alright then. Options it is.

I pressed _[_ _Options_ _]_ this time.

 _ **[**_ _ **Options**_ _ **]**_

 _[_ _Video_ _]_

 _[_ _Controls_ _]_

 _[_ _Sounds_ _]_

 _[_ _Advanced_ _]_

 _[_ _Cheats_ _]_

 _'Video settings? What? How does that even work?'_ I thought. What's the use of video settings in real life anyways? I tapped _[_ _Video_ _]_. The menu changed.

 _ **[**_ _ **Video**_ _ **]**_

 _[Graphics] : [Real] (?)_

 _[View] : [Objects only] (?)_

 _[Clear Vision] : [Off] (?)_

 _[_ _Back_ _]_

 _'At least they left info boxes for me, how nice of them.'_

 _[Warning: Sarcasm detected]_

I let out a frustrated scream. I quickly tap the question mark for graphics.

 _[Graphics determine how your game will look, there are three choices: [Pixel], [High defenition] and [Real]. The choices do no affect gameplay.]_

Alright then, I kept it at _[Real]_.

I then pressed and read the rest.

 _[View lets you choose what types of objects you see, there are 4 choices: [Objects only], [Objects and Spirits], [Xray] and [Objects and Code]. Be careful when using [Objects and Code] as that setting allows you to see and change the environmental code of the object you are looking at. May break the game.]_

 _[Clear Vision: gives the user perfect vision, and allows for precise details when looking at objects, may cause headaches and inability to keep your eyes off of some objects, may cause embarrassment in social situations, gives a_ +15% _to perversion and_ +15% _for an NPC to either confuse stare for checking out, or glare.]_

I decided against _[Clear Vision]_ to save myself the embarrassment, and 'cause it didn't look like an important thing. Although for _[View]_ I was considering changing _[Objects only]_ for _[Objects and Code]_ , because it seemed useful, if I could use it properly. I kept it at _[Objects only]_ , just in case, and decided to check out _[Objects and Code]_ later, if I'm allowed to come back to the settings menu later.

I tapped _[Back]_.

 _ **[**_ _ **Options**_ _ **]**_

 _[_ _Video_ _]_

 _[_ _Controls_ _]_

 _[_ _Sounds_ _]_

 _[_ _Advanced_ _]_

 _[_ _Cheats_ _]_

I really want to check out the rest of the options, but first, dammit, I have to check out the cheats. It is necessary for my _survival_ alright?

Time to check out _[_ _Cheats_ _],_ hopefully there's something good in there.

 _ **[**_ _ **Cheats**_ _ **]**_

 _[+Health] : [Off] (?)_

 _[Extra stat points] : [Off] (?)_

 _[Extra skill points] : [Off] (?)_

 _[Extra lvl] : [Off] (?)_

 _[Genius] : [Off] (?)_

 _[Lods o' chakra] : [Off] (?)_

 _[_ _Back_ _]_

"Fuck _me_ , bro, what is _this_?" I said, "I _have_ to use these."Wow, I thought most game devs _hated_ cheats. I wanted to know more, so I pressed the question marks for all of them.

 _[+Health is a cheat designed to give +2000 extra base health points.]_

 _[Extra stat points: You gain 50 extra stat points, single use, becomes unavailable after level 1.]_

 _[Extra skill points: These points are used for skills you gain as you level up, you gain 100 extra skill points for level 1, this cheat becomes unavailable after leveling once.]_

 _[Extra lvl: Sets your level to 20, gains level 1-20 perk choice, gains 100 stat points, gains 100 skill points.]_

 _[Genius: You are a genius in all but body, gains +50% WIS and INT points, gains -50% STR and END.]_

 _[Lods o' chakra: Gives +3000 chakra points.]_

I am in _love_ , these cheats, while not _super_ OP, are _still_ OP. I turned on _[+Health], [Extra stat points], [Extra skill points], [Extra lvl] and [Lods o' chakra], [Genius],_ while also OP, was kinda good and bad at the same time, while gaining brains, you loose brawn, I'd rather have both, thank you very much.

The menu looked like this:

 _ **[**_ _ **Cheats**_ _ **]**_

 _[+Health] : [On] (?)_

 _[Extra stat points] : [On] (?)_

 _[Extra skill points] : [On] (?)_

 _[Extra lvl] : [On] (?)_

 _[Genius] : [Off] (?)_

 _[Lods o' chakra] : [On] (?)_

 _[_ _Back_ _]_

I pressed back, now done with the cheats menu, I went throught the rest, here's a summary.

 _ **[**_ _ **Controls**_ _ **]**_

 _-Useless-_

 _[_ _Back_ _]_

 _ **[**_ _ **Sounds**_ _ **]**_

 _[Sound type] : [Real]_

 _[BGM] : [Unavailable]_

 _[Custom] : [Unavailable]_

 _[_ _Back_ _]_

 _ **[**_ _ **Advanced**_ _ **]**_

 _[Damage system] : [Injury and HP] (?)_

 _[Body functions] : [Game] (?)_

 _[_ _Back_ _]_

 _[Damage system: There are 3 types of damage system choices, Injury and HP, HP only, and Real. Injury and HP: You lose HP whilst gaining injuries that can last, if HP reaches 0, you have a 70% chance of being revived. HP only: No injuries, you only lose HP, if HP reaches 0, you immediately die, no revives. Real, you take damage that affects you differently wherever the injury was made, immediate death by decapitation, 100% chance of revive if not decapitated and near ally.]_

 _[Body functions: If you want to feel a more normal life, use Real body functions for body to act naturally. There are 3 types, Game, Basic needs, and Real. Game: you do not need to, sleep, eat or go to the bathroom, showers are neccessary for buff, if you have not showered in one week, debuffs are gained. Basic needs: if you want a challenge, yet are tired of taking care of your body, Basic needs makes sure you have to eat and sleep, showers give buffs, but no debuffs if you have not showered in a weeks time. Real: this mode makes your entire body function as usual, gives a buff for taking care of yourself.]_

I went back to the main menu, and I pressed _[Start new game]._ I got a pop up.

 _[Do you wish to start new game?]_

 _[Yes] [No]_

I pressed _[Yes]_. The world went black.


	2. WHAT IF: GAME START

_:_ _ **THE GAMER: WHAT IF**_ _:_

-GAME START-

:Chapter 2:

* * *

I woke up in a dark place, it was quiet, and oddly blissful, I was... somewhat floating? It's hard to describe, considering the bliss numbed everything. I was... semi-conscious. I was- I was... moving? I see something, something bright, cold, _alive._ I felt giddy, ready, it was my turn to come out, finally.

 _[Welcome to your new life, as a consequence of turning on cheats your stats have been randomized, good luck]_

 _[Name: ?]_

 _[Level: 0]_

 _[Next level: 0/1000]_

 _[Title: Newborn Bebeh [Cheater]]_

 _[HP: 10/10] [As a newborn you are awfully fragile, level up to remove effect, level 1 unlocked at age 3]_

 _[Chakra: 10/10] [As a newborn your chakra coils are undeveloped, level up once to remove effect, level 1 unlocked at age 3]_

 _|-~_ oo _~-|_

 _[Due to cheats you start with randomized stats, this will give you random numbers instead of an equal 5 stat points for each stat, cheater.]_

 _STR: 3 -/+_

 _VIT: 7 -/+_

 _END: 4 -/+_

 _DEX: 1 -/+_

 _INT: 4 -/+_

 _WIS: 5 -/+_

 _LUK: 11 -/+_

 _Stat points: 0_

 _[Congratulations! Due to status as_ _Cheater_ _you have gained extra_ _LUCK_ _, the gods seem to like you, bastard.]_

 _|-~_ oo _~-|_

Goddamn you, and thank you. Although, chakra? Was that the Hindu-ish spiritual power? Or is it referring to Naruto chakra? The latter seemed cooler, so I hoped for that one, anyways, two of my stats were awful, but that could be fixed by _[Extra stat points]_. I regretted nothing when turning on those cheats, it's gonna help me in the long run if this is what I think it is. Of course, if it's _not_... then oh well, might as well play anyways.

Although I feel, a bit unnerved by my calm, I feel panic, _far_ out of reach in the back of my mind, but it never reveals long enough to grab, it's just there, unable to react to _this_. Creepy, if I'm honest. And just then, a purple box appeared.

 _[Quest gained!]_

 _[Finish the tutorial to proceed]_

 _[Reward: 1000XP]_

Well, that's new. A purple box? Does that have anything to do with the fact that it's a quest? Weird.

 _[Do you wish to time skip?]_

 _[Yes/No]_

I felt hesitant, what will happen if I press yes? Will I just skip by a few years, or will I skip like, a dozen years, or am I just over thinking it? While pondering whether I should press yes or no, my hand slowly, went towards yes without my notice, it seems my gut has taken over, or something equally ridiculous, I saw my hand at the last moment, not able to control my hand, or react in time to move my body, I pressed yes.

The world didn't go black, it grayed out, a blue box appeared in front of my face.

 _[Three years later.]_

 _[You have been growing, wondering why you were chosen for a life like this, never noticing until reaching 3 years of age that you lived in a rather crowded place, filled with children, and only 3 adults, you also start wondering how the heck you never noticed_ that _, then remember, you are a 3-year-old. You have been a normal child for these years, it is time for you to take over, and start playing WHAT IF, good luck, better than 11 luck.]_

Sooo, a summary then? Basically -really basically- describing how three years went by.

A red pop up appeared after the first blue one disappeared.

 _[Start]_

 _[Yes/_ _No_ _]_

Well, no was grayed out, so I guess that's out of the equation then. I quickly pressed yes. The world slowly faded into color, and I immediately noticed where I was, a place filled with children, and one matron, standing around, watching us, I remembered her, Yuuka, or something Japanese like that. That was the weird thing, while all the names sounded Japanese, the _entire_ language was English, or at least, it was for _me_ , since I had these weird video game things. It might've just been like, a subbed version of the game or something, who knows anymore?

 _[I do.]_

Of course, you do, oh well, good job.

 _[The gods like this one, +1_ _LUK_ _.]_

Daaaamn~ that's nice. I _really_ like you guys, and like, you're the best and stuff, right? Sooo...

 _[Beggar, -1_ _LUK_ _.]_

Gosh darn it, it never works.

Oh well, now then, where the heck is that tutorial?

The world grayed out, a blue pop up... uh, popped up?

 _[Tutorial start]_

 _[Welcome to the game of WHAT IFS, the job is to answer any and all of these questions, you have 4 choices to choose from, they are all made specifically to achieve one of their respective endings, there are 14 endings, figure them out yourself.]_

 _[To check out your stats, say or think 'stats'.]_

Well, fuck talking, that'd get me - _most likely-_ to a mental hospital, so, _'stats'_ I think.

 _[Name:_ __Enter name here_ __]_

 _[Level: 0]_

 _[Next level: 0/1000]_

 _[Title: Widdle Bigger Bebeh [Cheater]]_

 _[HP: 10/10]_

 _[Chakra: 10/10]_

 _|-~_ oo _~-|_

 _STR: 3 -/+_

 _VIT: 7 -/+_

 _END: 4 -/+_

 _DEX: 1 -/+_

 _INT: 4 -/+_

 _WIS: 5 -/+_

 _LUK: 11 -/+_

 _Stat points: 0_

 _|-~_ oo _~-|_

 _[It's time for you to name yourself, any name you might have been called over the past 3 years will be forgotten and replaced with the name you create.]_

So, name myself then? Hahaha, awesome. What do I choose then? Old name? New name? Hmm, decisions decisions. I tapped the name field, this is what I wrote.

 _[Name:_ _Kantbegh_ _]_

 _[Do you accept this as your name?]_

 _[Yes/No]_

Oh, fuck am I gonna regret this. "Yes," I whispered, mostly because I regret this decision already.

 _[Name:_ _Itsuki_ _]_

 _[Name set]_

My jaw hung, what. the. fuck! I chose Kantbegh! It sounds so close to cunt bag that it's funny, come on game! Don't be cruel! Let me just have this _one_!

...

Yeah, well, fuck you too, Kantbegh.

* * *

 **So, this is my first Author's Note, I decided not to put on on the first chapter just in case no one reads this, I was kinda wrong, so... welcome, this is not my first story, just my first fanfiction, I like to think I have a good grasp on how the story is supposed to go, and I did not expect like 11 favourites and 17 follows, and that, while no a lot, in the long run, is awesome considering (for me) I posted 12 hours ago.**

 **I don't know how you feel about the humor though, my sort of humor is casual, it's there, no BIG joke that makes you laugh your ass off, but, it's made for the reader to like the story, since the story has a light hearted mood, and is focused on making fun of my little characters.**

 **Oh yes, don't forget, I am NOT Masashi Kishimoto, fucking obvious, and this will be the last time I mention this, I never owned the Naruto manga/anime or The Gamer web manga. My decision for making cheats a 'one' time thing is for this not to be a Gary Stu situation, what I'm doing is showing how unfair life might be, and sometimes not towards** _ **you**_ **, but any poor fellow in your way.**

 **One last thing, the what if part of the game is coming soon, I didn't know when to add it in, and I'm hopefully showing it to you next chapter.**

 **I'll see you later, have fun,**

 _OrangeStop-_

 _-out._


	3. WHAT IF: WAKING UP

_:_ _ **THE GAMER: WHAT IF**_ _:_

-WAKING UP-

:Chapter 3:

* * *

 _[Congratulations on your new name! To continue your tutorial, say or think 'inventory'.]_

Name: Itsuki, _goddamn fucking_ Itsuki...

... I give up. Fuck it, I don't give a shit anymore.

"Inventory," I mutter, 'cause fuck _not_ talking, and if they try to send me to a mental hospital... yeah, well, try me.

 _[Inventory]_

 _[You place your items here, it is connected to your equipment tab, to minimize movement, drag and drop any equip-able items on your body to apply.]_

A yellowish box with lots of smaller darker boxes to the right of another box with a human shape and dark orange -brown basically- squares marking the places where equipment goes -probably- showed up.

 _[Continue your tutorial by thinking or saying, 'Skills'.]_

Aren't, uh, skills meant to go with 'stats'? Ah, forget it, "Skills."

 _[Skills]_

 _Standing up: 44/100 [Required for level 1]_ [+]

 _Walking: 0/100_ _[Need Standing 100 for Walking]_ [+]

 _Speaking: 100/100 [Thanks to your old life, you can speak rather well.]_ [+]

 _Locked_

 _Locked_

 _Locked_

 _Skill points: 0_

Aaaand, are they oblivious to me being able to perfectly speak? Or does this only apply to me _now_? Ugh, this is confusing, and weird, it's also _very_ weird. I mean, I died, and, now, I'm _alive_ , or at least, I _feel_ alive. I should be happy right? Fuck, I don't know, and that's that, I don't know, and I don't care, I think. So what then? Continue playing? Yes, I _do_ continue playing, I'm -probably not- meant for this, I've been gaming since a young age, in my last life, _I'm ready for this_ , what I do now, like any other time, is continue to play, have fun, and make it to the end. Yeah, yeah, that's what I'm going to do.

 _[To finish the tutorial, answer your first what if.]_

 _[What if...]_

 _-[I am sent to the Narutoverse]-_

 _-[I was sent to the past/future of the Narutoverse]-_

 _-[I was training to join the Narutoverse]-_

 _-[I sent myself to the Narutoverse]-_

...Kill me, now. How...? No, wait, gaming powers, and other shit, this is probably why I'm here, get powers, get sent to place _with_ powers, live. Basic, let's do this, whoo, I'm _ready_. Although... am I really in the Narutoverse? No wait, it doesn't matter yet, I just have to choose one.

My hands don't move. I'm not ready then, goddamn it, I had something going there. I stand for a bit. Maybe I should just stay here? It seems calm and quiet. It's rather nice-

 _[Due to staying still for more than 5 minutes, you have developed skill 'Meditation'.]_

 _..._

Fuck you game, always interrupting me.

I closed my eyes, ready up, let's go, come on, uh, Itsuki? Meh. Come on Itsuki, you can do this! Go! Choose!

 _Click._

 _-[I sent myself to the Narutoverse]-_

 _[After training your entire life -playing video games-, you have unlocked achievement: A Games Bitch. You achieved the training to fully be able to play any -easy- game. You then decided to send yourself to the Narutoverse for a challenge, being in a universe dangerous to end itself can bring out the badass in all of us, after all. From a previous save file, you have unlocked skill 'Badass: 3/100'. Train yourself, bomb shit, and fight overpowered people to level skill 'Badass', you not-so-badass kid.]_

...3/100? Seriously? You... you... ugh, no denying it I guess. What now though, I'm not sure what to do... except wait. And wait. AND WAIT...

 _[You have leveled up!]_

 _[Achieved level 1!]_

 _[Cheats active.]_

 _[+_ 20 _levels, +_ 2000 _HP, +_ 3000 _Chakra, +_ 150 _stat points,_ +200 _skill points]_

Oh, alright, thanks, game, for being nice, at least this once. Let's check "status," that was me speaking if you haven't heard. Either that, or this isn't the anime version, and you can't hear me.

 _[Name: Itsuki]_

 _[Level: 20]_

 _[Next level: 0/21000]_

 _[Title: Fully trained pooper [Cheater]]_

 _[HP: 4000/4000]_

 _[Chakra: 5000/5000]_

 _|-~_ oo _~-|_

 _STR: 3 -/+_

 _VIT: 7 -/+_

 _END: 4 -/+_

 _DEX: 1 -/+_

 _INT: 4 -/+_

 _WIS: 5 -/+_

 _LUK: 11 -/+_

 _Stat points: 150_

 _|-~_ oo _~-|_

Oh, haha hahaha, no way, what the _fuck_ , they work. They work! _Finally_ , these cheats work. Ugh, I thought you'd never come. Wait, actually, let's do the math, so, 'extra skill' means +50 skill points, I have 100 left, 100/20 is uh, one second... 5? So every level I get 5 skill points to use? Awesome, but that means I can't level _all_ of my stats a minimum of once per level, and I got +2000 and +3000 for HP and Chakra respectively, and with level 20, we do, 2000/3000-4000/5000=2000/2000 each, and then we do 2000/20 since both are 2000, and we have 20 levels... I think the answer is, er, 100. So, every level my HP and Chakra go up by 100. And I was supposed to be level 1 right now if not for these _cheats_ , I... I give up, alright. This. Is. _OP,_ as _fuck_. Hahaha! Invincible! I'm like, Invincible! Kinda.

Alright! What do I use my points on? Hmm, be right back.

 _|-~_ oo _~-|_

 _STR: 35 -/+_

 _VIT: 25 -/+_

 _END: 20 -/+_

 _DEX: 20 -/+_

 _INT: 25 -/+_

 _WIS: 25 -/+_

 _LUK: 35 -/+_

 _Stat points:_ 0

 _|-~_ oo _~-|_

Ah, nice and tidy. Ooh, I think it's taking effect now, and, uh, I might feel a bit... too strong? I mean, suddenly, in a split second, boom, I am like, well how do I say this...? I feel smart, I know how to handle that smart, if feel like the best and luckiest man alive, I feel _flexible_ , I feel _healthy_ , I feel like I could run an entire marathon, and lift the heaviest weights, It feels like _every atom_ has just improved, became better than before. Newer, stronger, faster, better.

I feel good.

Very good.

Anyways, it seemed that the gray space -as I call it- is leaving, time should start when I hear some sort of 'pop'... should. It happened last time.

 _Pop!_

Everything rushed in, sound, smell, wind, people started moving. I was excited, I wanted to try out all my stats, to see how good I was. I stood up, tried to, at least. I forgot. "Skills," I said quietly, no matter what I said before, I do _not_ want to be sent to a mental hospital, or get therapy, or something like that. I'm saying it out loud as defiance anyways, I might as well make it easier on myself.

 _[Skills]_

 _Standing up: 44/100 [Required for level 1]_ [+]

 _Walking: 0/100_ _[Need Standing 100 for Walking]_ []

 _Speaking: 100/100 [Thanks to your old life, you can speak rather well.]_ [+]

 _Meditation: 0/100_ [+]

 _Badass: 3/100_ [+]

 _Locked_

 _Skill points: 200_

I need standing up and walking, but... I also want Badass. I want level 100 Badass dammit! but how do I stand and walk properly, if I do not have both as level 100? Badass, or walking? Fuck.

 _[Skills]_

 _Standing up: 100/100 [Required for level 1]_ [+]

 _Walking: 100/100 [Need Standing 100 for Walking]_ [+]

 _Speaking: 100/100 [Thanks to your old life, you can speak rather well.]_ [+]

 _Meditation: 0/100_ [+]

 _Badass: 47/100_ [+]

 _Locked_

 _Skill points: 0_

I had to, I can become a badass motherfucker later, but for now... yeah, okay, I'll stop, that's probably the Badass skill speaking.

Oh, shit. I just realized I used my skill tab in front of _everyone._ I looked around, no one was... looking? What? Weird, but useful. Anyways, I stood up. And I didn't fall down this time. Perfect. I started walking, albeit a little awkwardly. I went outside, to the back yard. We had one, it was really just an outdoor space with some patches of greenish grass here and there. There was a big wooden fence, it was very tall. And seemed to have no holes anywhere to sneak out from. There were some bushes here and there, and a big tree near one edge. Might be useful, If I manage to make it up there.

There were some children running around, doing something, probably playing _ninja,_ and you know what? I am 70% percent sure this is some SI ( _false, he's an OC_ ) bullshit. You know, the type of SI reincarnation bullshit, and I was born in Konohagakure no Sato of all _fucking places_ to get reincarnated in, I mean, couldn't I at least like, get my old home? So I can you know, use these powers among powerless people? People who wouldn't be able to kill me in 137 different ways? Oh, I can just _imagine_ the _money_. But, that's it. Imagine, I can only imagine what this power could do back in old earth. This new place though? It has _chakra_ , alright? The _possibilities of chakra_ are _huge_. That's not what she said.

What now though? Fuck training, I'm _three_ , plus I have cheats, so, basically a free card. I could have fun though, take a page out of Naruto's book -or, more like, _manga-_ and prank some people, 'cause really, the worst thing that could happen is for me to be yelled at, I've got all those stats, remember? I'd probably get away with a _lot_ of mischief. Hehehehe, nice.

Good, now then, I need some paper, whatever the fuck they use as pencils here -brushes maybe?- and a _plan_ for a _genius_ prank.

We'll see.

* * *

 **Welcome back, I see you've decided to read some more then?**

 **Good.**

 **This chapter showed us those cheats, as well as the first (albeit unimportant) what if, what It basically did was set backstory and reason for him to go there. It might sound dumb but, a lot of things do, don't they? So what's the harm with some probably-not-so dumb ideas?**

 **5 reviews though, 4 different people, thanks, guys. Let them have cookies.**

 **(::) here you go, eat up. Or try to.**

 **Good chapter though, I took my time on this one, even though it's short, I'll try to aim for 5 thousand words next chapter, even if to just try to make a longer one.**

 **Nice nice, I'll go fly away.**

 _OrangeStop-_

 _-out._


	4. WHAT IF: HOO BOY, LEARNING IS A JOY

_**:THE GAMER: WHAT IF:**_

-HOO BOY, LEARNING IS A JOY-

:Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I own nothing~ (These are a thing now)

* * *

 _[Congratulations! You, unfortunately, have not been adopted before reaching eight years of age, you have been automatically enrolled into the ninja training program! Have fun in the next 4 years!]_

 _[You have reached level 5 before finishing the program, do you wish to skip a few years? Note: You will only skip to year 2 of the Ninja Academy.]_

 _[Yes/No]_

...Eh?

* * *

You know, adding up my last life's age and this one, you'd probably call me an adult, but I'd always, no matter which situation, or what age, I would never- _never_ , enjoy something as _horribly simple_ and _boring_ as my last life's _6th grade_. And, fuck my life, I'm so _booooooored_. And no one interacts with me, the fuckers. Ungrateful brats. I'm their _only fucking hope_ of survival. Level 20 Itsuki -middle name _OPAF_ \- _motherfucking me_! Or, actually, I used to feel OPAF, until I saw the Hokage, 'cause if I was OPAF like I thought I was, then why'd I see this?

[Name: Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage[Shadow Fire] of the Village Hidden in the Leaves]

[Level: ?]

[Title: Shinobi no Kami[God of Shinobi]]

[HP: ?/?]

[Chakra: ?/?]

Zero info, bleh, boring.

Dammit, this is so boring.

I'll just wait.

* * *

 _[Congratulations on making it through the 4 years of the Academy! It is now time to get out there! Make some money! Gain fame! Live free! Maybe gain some Kekkei Genkai_ _on the way, eh? I hear the eyes are the latest fashion here in the elemental nations.]_

Oh hey, convenient time skip. Cool, now I gotta explain all that conveniently skipped info, thanks, game, you do me great favor having me flashback or reminiscence about this shit so we can keep the story going, good on you, oh great master, I pray that you kindly fuck right off, please.

Hh-hm, anyway, what just happened in the last 4 years of my life was this; In the first year, also known as the second year for others, I effectively fucked up all my means of covert social operations, also called, albeit in a less cool way, 'normal social interaction'. And by fucked up, I mean _fucked up_. The first mistake was when my first time sparring all the high stats effectively _annihilated_ my sparring partner, literally, he survived of course, but, well, I think 35 strength kinda... over did it? As in, his arm = paste, kinda. After that, I had to go to counseling for them to evaluate my mental health. Uh well, oops? And oops again, because that's _exactly_ what I said when she -the counselor- asked why I turned my sparring partners arm into rubber, it kind of slipped out? ...Accidents happen, right?

Next thing I know, boom, back to the Academy, and you know that thing called a social life? Yeah, me neither.

The best thing to come out of this, was, well, anyone would do as I asked, except for the teachers, they were, well, _chūnin, and fully capable of handling a simple 8-year-old,_ right? Well, it turns out that they are mostly level 12-17, without the added stat points to assist them. I was basically Jōnin stat wise, if not _level wise_. And in turn was oh, so much stronger than them.

So, you might ask, or at least wonder, what is the point of a story if the protagonist does not have a _problem_ to solve? What is so interesting, if the protagonist does not experience, or need training? What is a story without something to drive the main character?

If you did wonder, and If not, I'm sure you do seeing those questions, then, isn't that the same as playing a game? It is not _you_ who has a problem, but the character you're playing, isn't it? And what is the main goal of a game? To _entertain_! There is a pre-made script, which in this case, is Naruto. There is a protagonist, also Naruto, and then there's _me_ , a _side character,_ not even that, I _wasn't_ a character at all. I realized that I was not important, there was no script made for me, I wasn't meant to be, and do you know what? That _infuriates me_ , to indicate that _I,_ was not _important_ implied that... I did not _fucking matter_.

Not. Acceptable.

...I was getting side tracked, wasn't I? Oh well, I will just continue my rant later, then, shall I not? Off cam, of course, does it count as off cam though? I'm sure what you're seeing is an anime, right? Hopefully, I'd, hate to be a book, to think, _me,_ made purely of letters? Ha, right, never.

Right?

Good! Now, moving on, year 3, I've learned the most I could in year 2, although I was behind, slightly, anything ninja related was unfamiliar, so I had to learn the good old fashioned way: grinding. I'm serious, and thanks to Gamer's Mind -I'm sure you're familiar with it, correct? If not visit Gogel, or whatever the fuck it was called again, and look it up, do it, please, this game is already torturing me with recapping, help- well, it has allowed me to endure the most mind numbing and tedious job _ever_ , yet the plan to have it side with me when I'm in class has yet to work. A good sign was that we started learning chakra control, with the leaf sticking exercise, boring, I tell you.

Still, though, you should see me train bro, I've 100 skill points in hand signs, 43 in kunai handling -fuck you kunai!- and 80 in shuriken handling. Kunai suck though, they're _impossible to fucking throw!_ How the fuck do you even throw the damn thing!? Uh, still, my chakra control, harder to train than I thought, was still a good 67.

Then came the next year. Year 3 was better, I had most thing under control, yet my social- I mean, _non-existent_ social life still _is_ non-existent. Gugh, why do you always fail me when needed 35 luck!?

The geography of my new world was easy enough. I thank my Intelligence for that, as well as the shinobi rules. This year we started official chakra training, meaning, _jutsu_. The moment I first attempted to do the jutsu and succeeded, I got a pop-up.

 _[New tab made! Say or think: 'Jutsu list' to check all the Jutsus learned and their progression into mastery.]_

 _[Jutsu]_

 _[Henge no Jutsu: Level- 0, 20% progress to next jutsu level.]_

There we go, good job me right? Yeah, I know. Haha.

...Time to grind.

* * *

Here it is, the flashback. Ya know- when the protagonist flashes back in their memories and explains his/her backstory?

Meh, doesn't matter, go ahead, invade my privacy, yeah, I don't _fucking_ mind, haha see, mind? As in, my mind? Yeah, no? Does it matter though? Damn that rhymed.

* * *

It was a sunny da- blech, I hate these intros, let's just skip to the chase, aye?

Anyways, I was in class, of course, it was the end of the fourth school year, the end of my entire time at the academy, finally.

Everyone seemed excited, they were, of course, how could they not? It's the end of their Academy years and start to their oh so famous lives as shinobi and kunoichi. _Yeah right,_ I scoffed.

Who did they think they were fooling, anyway, no way were these shits capable of handling this world, they were powerless, really. Oh and hey, do you think I'd be able to get strong enough for them to create a new rank? Just think about it, Itsuki, SS- ranked shinobi. Now if _that_ doesn't make me an important character, I don't know _what_ will. But, how? Of course, there's the Rinnegan, but how'd I get that again? Some DNA bullshit? Right, right, let's think of this.

So, what I remember, there are two reincarnations of the sons of the Sage of Six Path, Naruto, and Sasuke... Oh, right! Senju and Uchiha genes when mixed together, create a Rinnegan, or, maybe, it's just the Senju and Uchiha reincarnation of Asura and Indra, or maybe just the Sharingan with Senju DNA? What about mixing Asura and Indra's _chakra_ though? No matter, then, I'll still try to gain one, at least.

 _[Quest made!]_

 _[Title: Gain the Rinnegan]_

 _[Details: Using one of these methods, gain the Rinnegan.]_

 _[What if...]_

 _-[I choose the plan of mixing DNA]- Might not work []_

 _-[I try to find and take Madara's Rinnegan]- Might cause your death []_

 _-[I find a way to have Orochimaru make me a Rinnegan]- You will most likely become a slave to Orochimaru []_

 _-[You take the chakra of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto]- Can result in chakra pathways overloading, then exploding- also know as death []_

 _[Continue] - [Cancel]_

 _[Tip: press one of the boxes to choose solution, if you do not wish to follow this quest, press cancel]_

So then, if I want the Rinnegan, I'd most likely die. But if I don't _die_ , then do I just get the strongest power in the entire Naruto universe? No wait, that was the Rinne-Sharingan, right? Ugh, I'd probably have a headache if it wasn't for the Gamer's Body.

"...iomiya Tomiko, please come with me to take your test." One of the chūnin instructors called out. The said person -Hiomiya Tomiko- walked to the front, where then she and the instructor left the room.

I usually come after her, when we use name lists, so it'd be my turn soon. Let's call on that convenient time skip, eh?

* * *

Ah, freedom and a half, finally.

And then comes teams, so now I have _freedom without a half,_ sad face.

I was assigned Hiomiya Tomiko if you remember her, Fuse Shigemori, and as a 'sensei' Nonomura Shiko -who we decided to call 'Nono-sensei'- and well, this name is unrecognizable to you right? Which makes him a background character too, one who doesn't _really_ deserve Jōnin status, considering he was only a level 21-but-weaker-than-me. I blame cheats.

Anyways, Nono-sensei decided _not_ to have us do a practical test, but rather, socialize... which half-worked, I guess, since I _finally, oh finally,_ got to speak to someone my 'age'.

* * *

 _Up, down, up, down, dip in the bucket, down, up._

Fuck these fences, I swear, painting fences is the _worst._

 _"_ Nono-sensei, why haven't we gotten a C-rank yet? I feel so bored~!" I asked. Fuck, man, I'm so boooored. My life is like, orphanage = bored, Academy = bored, Genin = bored.

 _[Skill level up!]_

 _[Painting: level- 17, 87% progress]_

Nono-sensei, who was just sitting on the roof, stepped off and fell down. After he landed, well, he responded with something like, "You're not ready, blah blah, do more D-ranks, train some more, blah blah, will of fire bullshit, etc etc." Of course, he didn't exactly say it like that, 'cause Nono-sensei was all formal and shit.

Oh hey, by the way, I think, I might've accepted a less than intelligent quest:

 _[Quest in-progress]_

 _[Title: Reach level 500]_

 _[Details: By reaching level 500, you have become the strongest ninja in the elemental nations.]_

 _[Rewards: New SSS-rank title, Freeroam mode.]_

Well, that's gonna take a while to do. Truly. But what's so stupid about this quest? You ask yourself.

 _[You have chosen]_

 _-[Plan to reach level 500: Beat_ _Kaguya Ōtsutsuki_ _]-_

It sounded better than _immortality_ , and I've never been one for immortal life, really, I mean, if you're immortal, how bored would you get? What happens after the end of the world, you know when the earth goes boom or something, would you just like, float in space? Honestly, I'd choose _super_ hard to kill instead of immortal.

I hope D-rank pass by quickly.

* * *

 **Alright, so, on my promise of a 5k word chapter, ehhhh, well, I tried, but I did not succeed. Seriously, I lost all motivation to continue past 2k words, for some reason, ah, damn.**

 **At least I posted this chapter anyway, right?**

 **Okay, forget about that, it seems some people find this story interesting, which is nice, and, well, I tasted my first bite of criticism, thanks to MKaius for pointing out the flaw of the skill cheat, but well, sadly I'd have to start changing dialogue to match that, and, I'mma kinda use that as an excuse that my character doesn't become "too OP", psh, yeah right.**

 **On the topic of "too OP", well, what I'm trying to accomplish here, is to create a world where the MC isn't plagued by training and, being 'weak', what do you do when there is no training to keep you alive in a world of monsters? Social interaction, of course! Added to the fact Itsuki _is_ OP(for his age, he is basically B to low A-rank strength wise, and by strength, I kinda mean skill, just without the skill), which makes for humorous interaction.**

 **This chapter was just meant for explaining and recapping, as well as showing off Itsuki's slowly deteriorating mind, I think what he expresses is like, a mix between narcissism and sociopathy, maybe? Just, less on the dull emotions of sociopathy, and more on the 'I am better' thought process.**

 **That's also something, I've always wanted test how recreating psychological mindsets on characters, even though I don't experience them myself, would play out.**

 **That's all though, I guess.**

 **I'll swim away, this time.**

 _OrangeStop-_

 _-out._


	5. TIME TO UPDATE

**_:THE GAMER: WHAT IF:_**

-TIME TO UPDATE-

:Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I own nothing~ (These are a thing now)

_ -0- _ _(- Scene break)_

I've decided, I like my team.

No really, me, famed... no, not famed, but anyway; I, Itsuki, like my team.

I know, pretty weird, ain't it?

Do you really care though? Probably not, but no matter, _I_ care, so that's enough.

Do you want to know why? One thing: they're not boring. That's it, not boring.

These guys, love 'em to death, I do. Don't matter if they don't, 'cause I do.

_ -0- _

 _[Notice]_

 _[UPDATE IN PROGRESS]_

 _[10%]_

 _[50%]_

 _[100%]_

 _[DOWNLOAD COMPLETE]_

 _[DOWNLOADED DLC PACKS]_

 _[CHANGE LOGS]_

 _[ 1. Class levels changed]_

 _[Jōnin: Lv. 50 Avg.]_

 _[Chunin: Lv. 20 Avg.]_

 _[Genin: Lv. 10 Avg.]_

 _[ 2. __Player Lv. set to 30]_

 _[ 3. Ability to download 5 of 10 new DLC packs by going to the DLC menu] _

Uhh, updates exist? I mean, that's cool but, no, I'll think about it later.

So, first of all, shit.

I've been downgraded to High-Chunin level now I guess.

Feh, it's not like I worked for those levels, but still, man, that's frustrating.

_ -0- _

"... So anyway, after the academy... " A voice sounds from my right, this one sounds a tad masculine, probably because of puberty, I look to my right and see one of my teammates teammate, Fuse.

"... Huh, that's weird. What happened to..." This time, a more feminine voice, and you can guess, it's Hiomiya.

Heh, my teammates.

Hiomiya is nice, she's a bit outgoing, but slightly shy, as well. She was around my height, which is 139 cm tall. Hiomiya wears a camo hoodie, with very dark blue sweat pantspants and classic black ninja sandals. She has short, black hair that reaches her chin, and is spiky at the ends. Her eyes are colored yellow, which I think are cool looking.

Fuse, now he's... a very friendly guy, likes to help a lot. His hair is light brown in color, it's spiky but it points backwards. He's wearing a simple black muscle shirt, and grey cargo shorts, and black ninja sandals. He's a bit taller than both of us, naturally.

Both of them are 12, I'm 10. Still, though, love them to _death_.

Why? You'd ask.

Why not? I'd answer. For real, I don't really know, they're my first friends in this life, I guess.

Anyway, back to the real world. I look up at the sun, squinting my eyes as I do so. Don't know why I do this, as if I'd be able to tell the time based on the sun's position, but eh, makes me look professional.

So, I have a goal, yay woo-hoo, go me. I've decided that I want to become a time traveler; or a time looper. Not now, but later, after I amass a huge amount of money, so that I can just laze around and experiment, and am strong enough to be able to time travel.

You want to know my reason why?

Of course you don't, but I'mma shove it down your throat like the bastard I am.

It sounds interesting.

The thought makes sense when you think about it. Who wouldn't want infinite lives? The ability to repeat, and do over? The, the freedom that comes with it.

And how would I be able to accomplish anything without an end goal?

... Plus, if I have infinite time, I'd have infinite time to research on a way to go back home.

It's not that I like it there, don't get me wrong, but I'd like to test out my powers on Earth as well.

Isn't being Chunin here like being God over there? Sounds like that, at least.

After all, by then I'd be so strong, that I'd _be_ God. Maybe.

Or maybe not, who knows.

Still seems fun.

_ -0- _

Just found something out.

The DLC's, are _amazing._

We've got the Cheat Code DLC, the Text Editor DLC, the Mind Control DLC. And there's also the Kage DLC, Political Play DLC, the Illuminati DLC, the Time Player DLC, the Occult DLC, the Kage Bunshin DLC, and finally, the Puppet Master DLC.

The problem lies in the fact that all of them sound good. Maybe not as much for the Puppet Master before reading its description.

 _[Puppet Master DLC: Grants you the ability and knowledge of how to manipulate peoples lives to do your bidding.]_

Which sounds awesome, honestly.

And so does the Illuminati DLC. It's got similarities to the Puppet Master DLC, but is more centered toward world domination and total mind control.

So, what about my choices? Welp, this is difficult, but I'll be choosing the...

_ -0- _

 _Hi guys, lazy asshole back at it again with the fanfiction._

 _I am super sorry about the so-late-it-could be-considered-fucked update. I haven't had trouble IRL or whatever, but it's been writer's block, laziness, or school holding me back. (Mostly laziness, cause I'm an ass)._

 _So how's it going? I've been gone for so long some of you'd have kids by now, I'd guess._

 _Right, right. I'll try to start working again, c'yall later._

 _OrangeStop-_

 _-out_.


	6. THE SECRET SOCIETY(OF ME)

_**:THE GAMER: WHAT IF:**_

-THE SECRET SOCIETY(OF ME)-

:Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: Pfft naah, don't wanna.

* * *

Hm, so, I've been doing some thinking.

What if I'm _actually_ a character in a series. Before, I just used to joke around about that, but what if I really am?

I don't have any evidence backing any claims I try to make about that, but still, I've been thinking. And hey, who knows, maybe it's true.

Anyway, the DLC's. Right, I've made my choices, don't kill me please.

 _[Download Pending:]_

 _[DLC]_

 _[Cheat Codes]_

 _[Text Editor]_

 _[Time Player]_

 _[Mind Control]_

 _[Kage Bunshin]_

For as much as the thought of world domination excites me, it'd be truly boring.

Plus, Madara's on it.

I'll give you a brief description on each DLC.

First of all, we've got Cheat Codes, and as the name implies, they are cheat codes. Each code lasts between an hour, to one month. And I'll the amount I get is decided by spinning a wheel.

So a game within a game.

Next is Text Editor, which is amazing, but also _very_ dangerous. See, I am allowed to use a text editor to edit any text/value in the game. As long as I see it.

Then comes the drawback.

After the use of the text editor, a penalty is decided based on how much I use it. So say I change my STR to 99999999. Depending on how high my health would be by then, I'd most likely be dead.

Because the game divides your health by the added numbers.

Permanently.

Unless it's words, which then you lose one level per two words. Or if the words don't make sense, or aren't in the dictionary, you get a randomly selected penalty, ranging from constant fatigue, to paralysis.

Scary stuff, right there. But it'd be worth it.

Maybe.

Going back on track, next up is Time Player, an entire quest line made to incorporate time bending abilities, as well as a series of space-time nin- and fūinjutsu.

So basically if Naruto as a series had time control.

Now, Mind Control, also a quest line. Which was very vague, but features stuff like: Jutsu theft, break-ins, and maybe a conspiracy or two.

And finally, the Kage Bunshin DLC.

Another quest line, where I am supposed to use Shadow Clones to create a massive spy network, or infiltrate many high places in society to effectively control it.

That's why I didn't choose the Illuminati, Kage, or the Puppet Master DLC.

* * *

Sitting on training ground 13 isn't as boring as I thought it'd be. Especially since my team is here.

We, meaning they, were exhausted from training. While Nono-sensei was sitting close by.

It was silent for a bit, the only sounds being the animals in the forest surrounding us, and the panting coming from my two teammates.

The first to break the silence was Fuse, "You guys think we're ever going to become great ninja?"

"Of course, you're my students after all." Said Nono-sensei, he stood up and walked straight to us, with a confident expression on his face. "You're all just starting, and are new to the world of ninja, but I am confident in my ability to teach." His voice not once wavering, and the confident but calm expression seemed to lift Fuses mood up quite a bit.

I wasn't as unsure of myself as Fuse, of course, he's just a kid, ya know? Anyway, he's probably got nothing to worry about, seeing as I'm here. If he's got no talent, then hard work is the way to go. And with that he'd need time.

Again, time.

Always time, 'if only I had more time', 'I need more time', 'not enough time.'

That's why I like time control, more time, and I can do anything I want. Anything.

Maybe I need more of it.

"… Yeah, thanks Nono-sensei, I'll work…"

* * *

 _[Fast Travel]_

 _[Academy]_

Neat, isn't it? I can only use it on very important locations in the village.

So anyway, I'm at the Academy, not to learn, nah, but to visit the administrative division, otherwise know as the 'Hokage tower'.

Going past the first floor, and into the second, I head over towards the administrative desk, where I proceed to hand in a few papers, after waiting in line.

"Mr… Itsuki, is that right?" The guy at the desk asks. "You are sure you want to hand these in?"

"Yep, yep, quite sure." I respond.

He then proceeds to put them away, and after doing so, looks at me, "It'll take a few weeks to review these. You may withdraw them from being accepted at any time." He notices he forgot one of them on the desk, picks it up, opens the cabinet he stored them in, and places them on top of the other papers I handed in.

"You will have to pay a fee, of course, do not forget that." He says while closing the drawer, and doing so shows the tag used for it.

' _Resignation files.'_

* * *

 _[Downloads complete]_

Cool, so time to check 'em out.

"DLC," I say.

 _[DLC Menu]_

 _[Cheat Co…_

… _Tex…_

… _Ti…_

 _Min…_

 _[Kage Bunshin]_

I press on _[Kage Bunshin],_ and a new window comes to existence.

 _[Play WHAT IF: Kage Bunshin Secret Society(Of Me)]_

 _[Yes/No]_

Pressing _[Yes]_ Everything goes dark, then I'm back at the same spot I was in before.

 _[Kage Bunshin Quest]_

 _[Learn the technique]_

Alright, let's go.

* * *

 **Hey again, how's it going?**

 **I need feedback, because while I really like compliments, I'm not sure if I'm doing anything wrong, or if I need to improve somehow.**

 **Anyway, what'd'ya think of the DLC's? Seem interesting?**

 **Feh, I don't have much to write about in the A/N, so I'll just sign off here.**

 **C'yall later ma doods.**

 _OrangeStop-_

 _-out_


End file.
